Night Swap
by Solosorca
Summary: <html><head></head>One night, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Tezuka Mitsuko swap places. (Pillar pair and Fem!Pillar pair)</html>


Kunimitsu woke up, not in his bed. The room he was in was painted pale pink rather than magnolia and the fuzzy furniture (he didn't have his glasses on) looked different to what he was used to. He wondered what had happened. He'd gone to bed last night quite normally with Ryoma and woken up here- wherever here was.

On the bedside table were a pair of glasses, he picked them up and put them on, rather surprised when they turned out to be his prescription.

Next to him, someone stirred.

He looked over and saw Ryoma. But not Ryoma.

This Ryoma was very definitely a girl, lying on her side wearing the shortest shorts Tezuka had ever seen and a camisole. Her hair was the same length as Ryoma's, but her face was a lot softer and rounder. Kunimitsu was sure that when she opened her eyes she's have the same beautiful hazel eyes as his Ryoma.

He realised that were she to wake up in the same bed as a strange man she would not be happy, so carefully got out of bed and sat in the chair nearby.

It didn't take her long to wake up, gasping at the side of the bed where Kunimitsu had woken up on and murmuring, "Buchou." When she didn't find anyone there she sat up, her eyes widening.

* * *

><p>Tezuka Mitsuko woke up, not in her bed. Someone was hugging her from behind, someone who was much bigger than Ryo. She scrambled out of their arms and out of bed, turning around to find herself confronted with a male version of Ryo.<p>

"Hello," she said, shaking the man in front of her, "wake up please."

The man's eyes fluttered open and she was struck by how they were exactly the same as Ryo's. The man looked at her, his expression getting more and more confused as his eyes flicked down to her chest and then back up. "Buchou?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Mitsuko asked, eyeing him suspiciously, "where's Ryo?"

"Ryo?"

"My wife."

"Why do you look like a girl Buchou?" The man asked, obviously taking against Mitsuko's accusatory tone.

"I have no idea," Mitsuko said. "So, you've lost a male version of me and I've lost a female version of you."

"That sounds about right," The male version of Ryo said, sitting up in bed and revealing himself to be shirtless. "This is my house though."

"It certainly isn't mine," Mitsuko said. "I'm Tezuka Mitsuko, by the way."

"Echizen Ryoma. How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I went to bed last night and woke up here."

"I went to bed with my Tezuka," Ryoma said, he looked lost for a few seconds and then said, "do you want some breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu sat nervously in the living room. He had been sent out of the bedroom for Ryo (he had asked her name before leaving) to change. She'd got annoyed by Tezuka blushing every time he looked at her and sent him out.<p>

He looked around the room, trying to find a picture of Ryo with Mitsuko to see what a female version of himself looked like. But it looked like Ryo and Mitsuko liked having pictures of themselves around the house as much as himself and Ryoma.

There was a mewing noise from under the sofa and Kunimitsu bent down to see what was under there and came face to face with a pair of himalayan kittens. They mewed and then pounced on his bare feet, their soft fur tickling them as the rolled around and played.

"Are you Karupin's kittens?" He asked them, petting them.

"They are," Ryo said, coming into the room at just the right time, dressed in jeans and a baggy tshirt. "Do you have a Karupin?"

"We do," Kunimitsu replied, "but he's a male cat."

"So you're missing out on cute kittens," Ryo said, picking up the two kittens and depositing them in Tezuka lap.

"We are," Kunimitsu agreed.

* * *

><p>"I think we're from parallel universes and I must have swapped places with your Tezuka during the night," Mitsuko said, a very happy and purring Karupin in her lap, one of Kunimitsu's lavender shirts around her shoulders to keep her from getting cold in her night dress.<p>

Ryoma nodded, "do you know how to fix it?"

"I think we'll swap back naturally," Mitsuko replied, "that's what happened in a book I read once."

"You can stay here till then," Ryoma said, hoping it wouldn't take long for them to swap back. Mitsuko seemed to be very nice and where they both from the same universe he was sure he could fall in love with her, but he had his own Tezuka, who he wanted back with him.

"Do you love your Tezuka?" Mitsuko asked.

Ryoma tried to think of words to explain how much he loved Kunimitsu, but couldn't so just nodded. "I want him back."

"I want to go back to my Ryo," Mitsuko said, "and to our Karupin and her kittens."

"Do you both play tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"We do."

Some things didn't change no matter what parallel universe you were in.

* * *

><p>"Are you gay?" Ryo asked with all the tact that Ryoma displayed on a daily basis.<p>

"I am," Tezuka replied, "and you are too?"

"Yeah," Ryo said, "I love Mitsuko. What's your me like?"

"Ryoma is…," He paused. A brat? Grumpy? Antisocial? Hard working? Lovely?, "a very good tennis player."

"Like me then," Ryo said, picking up Karupin who had just wandered in and hugging her. "Are you two married?"

"Not yet."

"Oh. We are."

"Congratulations," Kunimitsu said. One day, he wanted to marry Ryoma. But they were fine as they were and neither of them had brought up marriage other than something they'd like to do in the future. He was happy to find that a parallel universe version of himself and Ryoma were married though.

"Thanks."

They were both silent for a while.

"Look, you're nice and everything. But I do wish you'd go away and give me back my Buchou."

"I must say I feel the same. I am glad that I'm with you though, it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, you could have been straight," Ryo said and then laughed.

Tezuka started to feel a bit weird, like he was floating.

"Do you normally go transparent?" Ryo asked and the two kittens leapt off Tezuka's lap.

"I don't," Tezuka replied, "I think I'm going home now. It was very nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"I hope you and Mitsuko are very happy together."

"And you'd better marry Ryoma."

And then Tezuka vanished, being replaced seconds later by Mitsuko.

"You're back!" Ryo cried, putting Karupin in the floor and throwing herself into Mitsuko's arms, "and you have boobs."

"You haven't changed," Mitsuko chuckled, hugging her back tightly.

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu reappeared in one of the seats at the kitchen table. Ryoma watched with interest as he faded back into existence.<p>

"Kunimitsu?" He asked.

"I'm back," Kunimitsu said and Ryoma smiled at him.

"Did you have fun?" Ryoma asked, getting up from his seat to hug him a little more tightly than usual.

"They had kittens," Kunimitsu replied, holding Ryoma just as tightly. "We should get a kitten."


End file.
